A production line generally involves conveying articles (such as, cans, boxes, bottles, etc.) to several sub-stations of the production line. During the conveying process, the articles may experience varying pressure forces from production line apparatus and from adjacent articles. Further, the articles may experience varying motions and orientations. Production line costs and efficiency are likely to be impacted by whether the articles are effectively and efficiently handled on the production line.